


It'll colour your soul

by fulltimeliar



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, an attempt at romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulltimeliar/pseuds/fulltimeliar
Summary: Yunho wakes early on their day off.





	It'll colour your soul

**Author's Note:**

> So back in… 2005? Changmin said that the song that really made him take being an artist seriously and build a passion for music was [The Color of Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tRq5Drdzjl0) by Boyz II Men. Therefore I wanted to write something about it. I personally love Boyz II Men myself and not to be gross but thinking about this song and Homin made me a sappy romantic. Also featuring a new version of the Infamous Slow Dance.
> 
> This is the second piece of fiction I've ever written in my life, I wanted it to be short and sweet as it gives less room for error. I'm still not sure about a lot of things in regard to writing or if mine is flat and emotionless but I hope to improve if I continue writing fics. I'm very nervous, so please be gentle.

Yunho wakes early one morning. The sun is just creeping in through the closed curtains of his room.

He finds himself just laying there, slightly hating himself for waking so early when he could have caught up on much needed sleep. _There are no schedules today_ , he thinks.

The military really has instilled new habits in him that he finds he can’t break, but the extra hours of sunshine he gets certainly makes up for it. However, today he finds he can’t think of anything to fill his spare hours with, hating not being active and constantly doing something.

Letting his mind wander, he thinks about going out to search for a restaurant that’s opened early for breakfast, but he dismisses that idea knowing Changmin will get up later and make something with the last of their groceries in the fridge as to not to let them go to waste.

He could do chores around their shared apartment. Changmin is still sleeping but he can be quiet. Yunho thinks that when the younger wakes, he’ll be pleased.

He has really changed a lot of his habits.

Set on his decided task, Yunho rises from the bed, making an effort to fold back his doona neatly and heads to their shared living space. They don’t have much time left in Japan before heading backing to Korea, but he feels obliged to leave their apartment clean before they do.

Glancing at their living space and all their furniture, he takes note of the housekeeping that needs to be done. Dusting and wiping surfaces, mopping, the dishes in the sink that he really should have washed the night before as he told Changmin he would but he ended up feeling too tired to and fell asleep.

Changmin has seemed more relaxed and open since they’ve returned from the their military service, he also nags less now that Yunho has decided being clean and tidy is a habit he shouldn’t kick when returning to civilian life. It makes Yunho breathe easier knowing small fights will break out less if he keeps being as orderly and disciplined as he can when it comes to keeping their shared household clean.

Feeling warm with bliss thinking of the younger man, he notices Changmin has left his phone on the dining table. That’s odd, he thinks. Regardless, he picks it up and rummages through his music library, finding a playlist titled with a single red heart emoji. He connects the phone to their apartment’s sound system and plays the music at a low volume as to not wake Changmin.

Smiling to himself he gets started by finding surface spray and a cleaning cloth and begins his task, nodding to the beat.

Changmin’s taste in music is much broader than his own. Yunho generally listens to mostly Korean music, so it’s refreshing hearing music he’s not listened to much, especially if it’s a special playlist Changmin has compiled with him in mind.

Yunho turns their air purifier on before he begins to work the dust off all the surfaces in their apartment, keeping his mind free to listen and enjoy the playlist. Their busy schedules leave little time for general upkeep around the apartment and it really let a fair amount of dust accumulate around the house, their television unit being particularly dirty. After dusting he sprays all the surfaces to give them a final polish.

Satisfied with one job done, he goes to find their high-tech steam mop that acts more like a buffer than to clean the floor. The floor only needs a light run over anyway, having learnt to pick up after himself and wipe any mess he’s made on the floor immediately.

Checking it’s still charged he fills it with water and turns it on. Slowly working his way around their kitchen and living area making sure not to miss any surface and to carefully mop around their rug. Moving his body to each new song that comes on.

He hears Changmin’s bedroom door open and pauses his task. Yunho thinks either the music or he has been too loud and woken the younger since he’s not usually awake so early if he can sleep in.

Changmin enters the living space, eyes bleary and shut tight with sleep not even glancing at Yunho as he walks to the kitchen. Completely forgetting about mopping, he watches Changmin putter around, digging through their fridge to find the filter jug to pour himself a glass of water and gulps it down.

Turning towards the sink he sees Changmin’s shoulders sag slightly. Obviously staring at the dishes Yunho left unwashed.

The music continues playing.

Continuing with his staring, he sees Changmin find the dish soap and sponge and sets out to wash and stack their dishes.

Once finished the dishes, Changmin begins on making them breakfast, not even asking Yunho if he’d like anything in particular. He knows Yunho isn’t too fussy and will eat anything Changmin makes for himself, after all it’s Changmin’s love put into food.

Yunho moves to their couch to continue watching his love move about their kitchen. He loves watching Changmin do domestic tasks around their apartment. Watching him free and unhindered by dissecting eyes, bar Yunho’s, is always satisfying. Yunho loves him so much that anything he does is wonderful, even if it is as simple as making breakfast or washing dishes.

While in Japan Changmin likes to eat a Japanese style breakfast, despite it not being too dissimilar from Changmin’s preferred style of breakfast in Korea. Yunho sees him wash rice and put on the rice cooker as he begins taking out vegetables to make an easy miso soup. Changmin pulls out carrots, cabbage, spring onions, eggs and whatever other left-over vegetables hidden away in their crisper. They both enjoy natto so Yunho knows there will also be a portion of that too to go with their other food.

While watching Changmin prepare and cut vegetables, an idea forms in his head. He pads towards Changmin in effort not to be heard and wraps his arms around his waist, resting his head on Changmin’s shoulder.

Changmin pauses in cutting vegetables when he feels arms around him.

“Changmin-ah, come dance with me,” Yunho whispers into Changmin’s ear.

“What if I don’t want to?” Changmin replies, haughty tone in his voice. It’s just too damn early in the morning for him, Yunho understands. He resumes cutting vegetables, seeming like a dismissal, but Yunho knows it’s not.

“But I’d very much like to hold you close and sway you around our living room all sleep rumpled and pretty, so please?” Yunho places a small kiss on the nape of his neck.

“You’re holding me close now,” Changmin says, raining on all his attempts at being romantic.

“Dancing his different, and you know it,” a small whine to his voice, hearing the pout to Yunho’s words.

A new song starts playing, a mid-paced R&B song that Yunho swears he’s heard before many years ago.

Changmin stops preparing food, moves to rinse his hands and dry them. Turning around in the loop of Yunho’s arms, he walks them back to the open area with nothing but a rug on the floor.

“Fine. Only because you’d sulk otherwise, and I don’t want to deal with a pouty hyung all day.”

Eyes bright and grin on his face, Yunho quickly places his hand on Changmin’s lower back, pulls him closer and wraps his hand around the other man’s.

Yunho can feel the heat rising up his neck, but he dismisses it. They’ve slow danced together many times before, but every time it always feels like the first. Nervous with hidden feelings even back then when amounting tension had brought them closer, a farce for friendly comfort.

They start a slow rhythm, gentle moving back and forth gazing at each other. Yunho can’t help the smile on his face, not dropping for a moment. He’s just too happy in this moment and he wants Changmin to know and read him like an open book, unashamed of his joy.

Swaying and making a few circles around the room Changmin breaks the silence by saying, “This song makes me think of you,” soft eyes locked on Yunho.

It’s a beautiful song, and Yunho knows it’s about love even if he can’t understand the words, being on Changmin’s playlist intended for him. Breathless, Yunho says, “Yeah?”

“Mmm, I don’t understand all of it, but it’s about someone’s life being brightened by finding love in someone,” Changmin nuzzles his nose along Yunho’s cheek, closing his eyes and soaking in the warmth of their shared body heat.

“Sing it for me, whatever you can,” Yunho leans his head to the side, giving Changmin more skin to run his nose and lips along without touching. He loves Changmin’s voice, high toned and boyish.

Changmin starts singing softly, almost under his breath but being so close Yunho can still hear him. He can also feel the vibration of Changmin’s voice between them, a comforting presence knowing that Changmin is singing _for_ him, _to_ him about love, a song that makes Changmin think of _him_. Warm breath touching his skin.

“ _…and the colour of love, is in you_.”

They’re moving slower now, pressed tight together but still swaying.

Changmin’s arm around his upper back moves. Yunho feels fingers curl into the short hairs at the nape of his neck, the touch feeling like electric running through his body. A warm palm coming around to cup his cheek.

Changmin pulls him in for a kiss. It’s soft and lingering, just a gentle touch of lips but it conveys all the feelings between them. Yunho thinks Changmin tastes like freshly squeezed tangerine juice, grown through the cold weather, tangy but with so much sweetness in the aftertaste.

As they part, Yunho can feel the sigh Changmin lets out against his lips, eyes still closed as he says, “I’m so in love with you.”

Beaming brighter than the sun, Yunho feels a dip in his stomach as it fills with butterflies. Over 15 years spent with Changmin and he still feels like they’re teens all over again whenever Changmin whispers sweet nothings to him. Anxious over his budding crush on the new trainee, swayed by softly spoken words and pretty eyes that seem too shy to meet his own. Or too scared, he thinks.

This is the youngest, sweetest love Yunho’s ever experienced, even if he’s now in his thirties. It’d taken some time for them to get here, but now that this love is completely his, Yunho plans on never letting it go.

“Changminnie,” Yunho says, “I love you too,” Arms pulling tighter around Changmin.

The song comes to a slow end and Changmin says, “Let me finish making breakfast now. You distracted me and I’m so hungry from all this dancing,” Smiling like a small boy who knows he’s being cheeky.

Yunho smiles back, choosing to ignore Changmin’s fake complaint, “Okay! I’ll truly clean the dishes when we’re finished this time.”

He’s happy and in love with the man whose shared half his life with. That’s all he can really ask for.

 


End file.
